


Modesty

by Darksoldier19



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinky, Lust, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksoldier19/pseuds/Darksoldier19
Summary: Bunblebee and blades have been together for awhile but missions keep them from some fun. Now they finally get to have fun





	Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> Ello everyone. Ye this is smut so if you don't like botxbot don't read. haven't posted in awhile and i found this sitting in my files so i figured i'd finish it and post it. Hope you enjoy! I enjoy constructive criticism!

Modesty wasn't in their vocabulary. They both knew what the other wanted and standing in this meeting with eyes locked on each other wasn't helping. Bumblebee would stare at Blades with a look that would say numerous naughty things; forcing Blades to hold back whimpers. They couldn't wait to get out of this meeting. Though they never got very far in their activities they'd enjoy what they can. After Optimus finished talking and released them, Blades all but ran out of the meeting room.

He ran back to the quarters he shared with Bumblebee and locked the door. He knew bumblebee would be there soon but he wanted a head start before things got too hot. He hurried to the wash racks and started the oil. The copter leaned against the wall bearing his interface array and letting the oil run down his scalding, hot frame. Leaning his head back he put a gentle hand on his spike and started slowly stroking sending pleasure through his sensors. His port was leaking like a waterfall down his white thighs. Bumblebee unlocked the door to their quarters and heard Blades in the wash racks fixing the problem Bumblebee started. He smirked under his battle mask and started towards the wash racks to help his mate. He slammed open the door to the wash racks and saw his mate against the wall with port bared and spike erect. Blades looked at his mate flushed, breathless and beautiful. Bumblebee could stare at that beautiful sight all night but they had no time to lose. Blades locked eyes with bumblebee as he approached the young copter 

Bumblebee's battle mask folded back "Looks like you have a bit of a problem there Blades.

Blades moaned “Gee I wonder who got me all heated like this". He said sarcastically while fingering his valve. He winced when he hit a sensitive set of nodes. 

He watched bumblebee get closer and closer until their lips were a breath away. “Well, I know of a bot who can help you with this problem", Bumblebee replied with a smirk. Blades moaned as he felt bumblebee's servo land on his and roughly shoved the two fingers into his valve. Blades laid his head on bumblebee's shoulder and vented hard. 

“Then let him at me," Blades said in a seductive whisper, bringing his head to look into bumblebee's optics. Bumblebee moved Blade's servo and replaced it with his own. Blades whined at the loss of contact but soon returned to moaning and gasping when bumblebee started to slam his two fingers in and out of blades tight valve. 

“Mm... oh slag, bee oh god, faster please" Blades moaned as bumblebee hastened his pace. “Oh god bee please".

“So tight Blades, Can't wait to feel you in a different way," Bumblebee said opening his panels and reveal his hard thick spike. Blades moaned and grabbed ahold of bumblebees spike causing him to thrust into his hand.  
“Mmm bee I need you I need you now” Blades moaned stroking bumblebees spike agonizingly slow.  
“Not til I stretch you some more, don’t want to hurt you,” Bumblebee replied sticking a third finger into blades tight wet valve.  
“Ugggghhhh you tease” Blades whined. Bumblebee started moving his fingers curling them in Blades valve making the copter writhe and moan in ecstasy. This kept on for a minute before blades gave a shout stop.  
“Did I hurt you?” Bumblebee questioned with worry.  
“No… primus no ….I just didn’t want to overload yet” Blades panted. “I want your spike now”.  
“Alright, you asked for it,” Bumblebee said guiding his spike towards blades soaked port. He slid his spike over the rim of his port before sliding in not too fast not too slow. Blades writhed at the feel of the spike hitting each and every single node in his port.  
“Oh, primus bumblebee you’re splitting me in half, ah primus…Move bumblebee move slaggit” Blades all but screamed. Bumblebee pulled out quick and then started to pound back in. Blades port was like a drug to bumblebee he couldn’t shake the addiction and nor did he want to. The way it clenched his spike was so perfect he could have overloaded from the pure thought of it.  
“ Mmmmm Blades your port is so sweet ah dammit” Bumblebee grunted.  
“Mmmaaahhh I’m all yours ravish me pound me through the wall” Blades wailed.  
“Ohhhaaahhh shit” Bumblebee said sticking his hand against Blades' throat and placing a second hand on his hip and pounding into him with the choking kink he knew Blades enjoyed.  
“Ohhhh slag bee…. oh primus…. I'm gonna overload ah frag” Blades wailed Spasming as his overload hit like a train. He released with a shout that was sure to have been heard by the bots in the next room. Bumblebee jerked his hips as deep as possible into Blades valve. He growled at the tightness of Blades valve. He still had the stamina to thrust as deep as possible feeling his own overload on the brink of his circuitry.  
“ Oh, primus blades come on milking me dry” Bumblebee growl as he gave a final thrust before shouting and launching violet trans fluid into blades valve. He gave a few grunts as Blades valve milk him dry. He leaned against blades feeling that cold oil against their frames. He took his hand from Blades' throat and put it against the wall to hold him up. He looked up at Blades blissful, face and stole a kiss but blades turned it into a gentle make out session. When blades broke the kiss he brought a hand to bumblebee’s cheek plate.

“That was the best frag you’ve given me in a while I think you split me in half,” He said in a whisper. 

“Believe me Blades, I know, I've been waiting for this for ages. I've missed your addictive valve." Bumblebee replied placing sweet kisses down blades face and neck. He gently set blades down keeping his arms on blades sides to steady him if needed.

“Well, at least we don't need to worry about cleaning up since we are already here." Blades said watching the trans fluid wash away from his alabaster thighs. 

Bumblebee chuckled lightly," Yeah that's true." 

Blades pulled bumblebee in for a hug, nestling his helm in the crevice of his neck." Bee can we cuddle I'm getting tired of standing," Blades asked with a small voice. 

“Of course, love" bumblebee said turning off the oil and guiding his lover to their berth. They laid down with blades on top of bumblebee. As Blades faded off to recharge, Bumblebee let his processor wander. Did anyone hear them interfacing? Were there any questions he would have to answer from other or would they just get it and not ask any? Either way, he would still have his copter, but never any modesty.


End file.
